Judging a book
by Ribbonsandroses42
Summary: This is a one shot of the night of Capulet's party when Romeo first meets Juliet. It is told slightly differently. What if Romeo was not quite as sane as everyone thought? What if he didn't marry Juliet and died at the party? A twisted and shortened ending to the worst/best tragedy ever written.


I do not own Romeo and Juliet.

* * *

The ball was in full swing. Lord and Lady Capulet waltzed around the floor together, their faces plastered with smiles. Wild whoops and hollars filled the room as more food was brought out. Men tipsy with wine and women glad for the attention joined the couple on the floor. The only ones not dancing were Juliet and her nurse. She had already been spun and dipped a few times by her suitors, but all were terrible at conversation and only interested in seeing what was underneath her dress. Her cousin, Tybalt, came over to her. He was sweating, but smiling, so he must have been having a good time.

"Fair Juliet, why are you not dancing? This party is mostly for you, you know. The party is in full swing and you have barely left the wall."

"Tybalt, you are having enough fun for the both of us. I am too tired to dance and most of the men are pigs. They are more interested in my thighs than my face."

"Relax maiden. They are merely enjoying themselves. You should be too. Your future husband is out there somewhere. You are nearly fourteen. Your mother had already had you by this time. Dance with someone and fall in love tonight," with that he waltzed back into the crowd.

"Your cousin is right Juliet. You must give a little to get a little."

"But what if I don't want to get a little?"

"Get a little what?" A soft gentle voice interjected.

Both women jumped and turned. A tall dark, curly haired gentleman with fair skin was leaning against the wall next to Julet about ten feet away. He wore a silver mask that covered his eyes and nose and took a sip from the glass of wine he held in his hand. Somehow it looked very refined and graceful. He wore an outfit of navy and silver and even under the material, you could see his muscles. The fast paced exuberant song finished and a slow melodic waltz began.

"Beautiful, lovely, gentle Juliet. May I have this dance?"

Juliet looked him over with wide eyes and back at her nurse as if asking for confirmation. The nurse was just as shocked by the gentleman as she was.

"Juliet is your name, yes?" He handed his glass to the server near him and held out a welcoming hand.

"Y...yes. I am Juliet."

She took his hand. He kneeled and kissed her hand before escorting her to the floor. His arm rested around her waist and his hand held the small of her back. His other hand clasped her right hand. He breathed and together, led them to the counts of 1...2...3... Juliet couldn't help but stare at this stranger. He looked different than the usual guests and she had never seen him before, let alone danced with him. He smelled like lavender which was no easy feat and he had perfect rythm. He did not leer at her body or try to make advances. He hadn't even spoken yet, just whisked her into a mesmerizing dance.

The stranger stood a good foot taller than her and his strong hands easily folded over hers, yet somehow he was very gentle when dancing with her.

"Who are you sir? I don't believe I've caught your name. You are not like the other men and you don't appear drunk. How is it that I've never met you before?"

"Oh ,Juliet. You ask such important questions, but I can not give you those answers quite yet. All that I am to do now is give you a good time. Are you enjoying yourself now?"

"Well, yes, but you are so mysterious and captivating. There is something so interestiong yet terrifyingly beautiful about you. You are unlike anyone I have ever met and I haven't even seen your entire face. I am so comfortable around you and I don't even know you."

He pulled them to the side, but still held on to her. His right hand stroked her cheek,"Juliet, it is you who is mysterious, captivating, and terrifyingly beautiful. If I could, I would take you with me and preserve you in gold, my very own statue of Venus to behold every morning when dawn breaks." He leaned down and gently kissed her on the lips.

The nurse materialized near them and cleared her throat. Juliet ignored her and turned back to the stranger still holding her.

"Come wonderful stranger. I must know more about you." She pulled him through the crowd and out the door, heading to her room.

Tybalt looked around for Juliet. She was no longer on the wall. He scanned the dancefloor. Juliet was nowhere in sight. Just then, he saw her exiting the hall with a stranger in tow. That was not like her.

The corridors were hung with flaming torches that threw shadows into every corner. The stranger's face was shadowed except for the occasional glint of silver from his mask. A smile, straight-toothed and perfect broke the darkness.

"Where are we going loveley Juliet?"

"My room. I have a surprise for you."

He, not so gently, pulled her into and embrace and kissed her again, nipping her lip," Then I have a suprise for you."

She licked her sore lip and continued to guide them to her room. It would have been completely dark except for the lone candle burning near the bed. Juliet led the stranger to the bed, but continued to stand.

"What is my surprise fair Juliet?"

"Not yet kind stranger. I don't even know your name."

He stood up, towering above her, somehow he seemed changed. He began walking toward her and she backed up. When he spoke, his voice was deeper and hard.

"My name... Is Romeo Montague."she gasped "You have never met me because our families hate each other."

They were backed against the wall. Romeo roughly grabbed her arms and kissed her again though she resisted. The sane bright smile broke the shadows again, but it was cold, "Will you marry me beautiful Juliet?"

"What! Marry you?! I don't know you and I would never marry a Montague! Let me go you creep!" She spit in his face.

"Don't play like that Juliet. You told me you had a surprise for me. You shouldn't tease me with your beauty and grace. You've been waiting for me all night." He licked her neck.

She kicked him in the shin and he let her go. Juliet ran toward the door but was caught around the waist by a strong arm.

"HELP! HELP ME!" She screamed.

"Don't scream Juliet. Please. This is no way to treat your future husband."

He covered her mouth with his hand. She bit his thumb and tasted blood. He let her go but it was immediately followed by a hard slap to the face. Juliet fell to the cold stone and hit her head. She was dizzy and disoriented. She tried to crawl to the door, but found that she could not move. Romeo flipped her over onto her back and began working the buttons of her dress undone.

"Oh Juliet. You are so beautiful. Even your tears look delicious." He kissed away each tear.

The bedroom door slammed open. Tybalt and the nurse stood in the bright doorway.

"Get away from her Montague or I will slay you where you kneel."

Romeo stood and removed his mask," How did you know I was a Montague?"

"Your voice just gave you away. I was merely guessing. Now get away from Juliet!"

"I don't see why I should. We are to be wed. I just proposed."

"Draw your blade you Montague scum! I will not fight an unarmed man!"

Romeo walked forward and drew his sword,"If you wish."

The nurse ran to Juliet. " Are you alright child?"

"I'm fine. I shouldn't have judged him by his voice or his physice. He was so different and captivating. I couldn't resist him."

The two men dueled in the doorway, in and out of shadow. Someone stepped on the thin silver mask. It was crushed into a hundred glittering pieces with a crunch. Silver blades flashed in the dim light. The sound of ripped flesh and coughing filled the space shortly. Romeo fell at Tybalt's feet and stained the floor with blood.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


End file.
